Everything but One Thing
by YuriChan220
Summary: AU. Usagi's Older Twin Sister, Minako. A girl who has everything: popularity, athletic ability and great academics. But..what if Usagi finds out that Minako's not completely what she thought she is? Dedicated to Major Mike Powell III


**Everything but One Thing**

 **Pairing: Usagi x Minako**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Another one for my good friend, Mike Powell III. His OTP of Sailor Moon. Hehe~! So…please enjoy~!**

 _My older twin sister, Minako Tsukino-Aino. Very popular, has good grades and very athletic. Basically…she has everything. And me…Usagi Tsukino-Aino is just the complete opposite. How can I win against someone who has everything?_

Usagi is in distress. She's irritated by the fact that Minako is getting all of the attention and not her. Plus that, Minako's completely ignoring her little sister, which is even more irritating. Every time she passes by, Usagi tries to make small talk with her older twin, but Minako just keeps on walking. She wonders if the long haired beauty truly hates her because she literally has everything.

For the next few days, Usagi has made failed attempts just to talk to her older sister. Maybe sometimes at home, but at school…no words are said. This is just crazy. Usagi can't seem to get some words out of her other than her classmates and other girls. It's not that she hates her. She's just annoyed with her.

The next day, Usagi just watches from the corner of the wall, deadpanning as she watches her older sister talking to the other girls, giggling and chatting up a storm. Usagi sighs heavily.

 _Why can't I have what Mina-chan has? That's why I'm so annoyed with her!_

She turns around and leaves the scene. Usagi wonders if it's better not to talk with her older sister at all. It's been going on for a long time and this needs to stop. However, when she approaches her shoe locker, a letter drops to the floor, much to her surprise.

 _A love letter? But…I'm not that popular. How can anyone fall in love with me?_

She decides to open the envelope and reads:

 **"Meet me on the roof of the school. I have something important to tell you."**

"No name…" Usagi looks at the front and back of the letter to see there's nothing else. "Ah, well. It's after school anyways, so might as well."

She puts the letter inside her school bag and heads upstairs toward the school roof. And to her surprise, the one that greets her is none other than her beautiful older sister, Minako. She's standing next to the rails, looking at the great view with her hair swaying from the light wind blowing until she turns around and smiles.

"Oh, Usagi~" she says. "Nice of you to come~"

"Mina-chan!?" Usagi says. "Did you…send me that letter?"

"I sure did~. Perfect opportunity for us to truly talk to each other."

"What do you mean? Usually you won't talk to me at all. Why today?"

"I don't have to do so much work and class duties, silly~" Minako giggles. "I went ahead and did them early just so that I could sneak that note inside your locker~"

 _Gosh, she's so slick!_

"So…what did you want to talk about? Because I have something to say to you."

"Oh, it's no problem. We have all the time we need." Minako replies.

Usagi clenches her fists and frowns at her older sister. "You know…I think you're the worst sister!"

"Eh!? What do you mean? I'm…"

"I'm tired of our relationship being so dull! It's not fair! I always wanted to talk to you but you blow me off! I don't understand!" Usagi shouts. "Is it because you hate me so much? Then, why are we sisters in the first place? You have everything when I got nothing!"

Minako frowns and shakes her head. "That's not even true, Usagi!"

"Huh?"

"Listen, it's true that I have what I wanted…but the truth is…it's not enough even for me."

The odango haired girl tilts her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not completely the girl who has 'everything'. The entire time, I've been missing one important thing…" Minako steps up to her younger sister and gently puts her hands on her shoulders. "It's you, Usagi. You're the one I want the most out of everything."

"Wh-what…?"

 _Mina-chan cares about me all this time? Then why…?_

"I've been ignoring you just because I want to protect you." Minako admits. "Because I'm in love with you and I don't want anyone to harm you because you're with me." She brushes away a strand of hair and cups both hands to her cheeks. "I love you, Usagi. Will you please go out with me?"

 _I feel like I'm going to faint right now. Mina-chan…confessed to me right in front of me. Oh, she's so beautiful up close~!_

Those beautiful blue eyes identical to hers are just inches from Usagi's face, but the younger twin can't help but stare at it.

"Well~?" Minako encourages, her smile remaining on her face. "Aren't you going to say something~?"

"Y-yes…yes I will! I love you too, Mina-chan!" Usagi plunges herself into her older sister's arms and shortly after, connects her lips against hers.

Minako immediately returns the favor, wrapping her arms around her younger twin, kissing her back passionately.

 ****Minako's Bedroom****

As if the background just changed behind them, the two are still kissing, sitting on their knees on Minako's pink bed. They pull away with saliva connecting from the bottom of their lips and smile.

"Wait right here, my love~" Minako says as she gently puts her hands on her younger sister's shoulders. "I have to go change. I've been waiting for this moment for a very long time." She gets off the bed and rushes to the closet.

Usagi just sits there patiently as she hears some rummaging inside the closet and then the clicking of the hanger shortly after. The doors open and the odango haired girl's baby blue eyes widen at the sight of her older sister wearing a transparent toga with brown lace up sandals, two golden bracelets on her left wrist and a couple leaves on the side of her head.

"You…you are so…beautiful, Mina-chan~!" Usagi cannot contain herself. She is literally squealing excitedly while trying not to have a nosebleed due to seeing that perfect body under that toga. After all, they ARE in high school.

 _She's like a real Greek Goddess!_

"Ohhhh, you like what you see, Usagi~?" she twirls around, making her long blonde mane sway gracefully and Usagi swoons at her magnificent beauty. She puts one hand behind her head, bends over with one leg bent as well and winks. "This is what I've been wanting to wear since I bought it…like months ago. I want my little adorable sister to see it. And you alone. That's all I want~"

"Mina-chan~!" Usagi's eyes brim with happy tears. "You do care~!"

"Fufu~! I know I do. Because I love my darling imouto with all my heart~! Nothing will ever change~" Minako holds out her arms with a loving smile. "Now come here, Usagi. Please…make love to me. Give your older sister all the love you have."

"Yes….yes, I will~!" Without hesitation, Usagi tackle glomps her older twin and kisses her on the lips, passionately kissing her over and over with their tongues caressing each other as their soft moans are being heard.

 _Wow~! Mina-chan's lips are so soft…so moist, it feels so good already~!_

Minako pulls away and leads her little sister on the pink bed, moving aside the cloth and spreads out her legs as wide as she can to reveal her pussy. "Here, little sister. Go right ahead. It's all yours~"

"Mina-chan~!" Usagi's hand trembles a little as she crawls toward her, reaching it out and has two fingers touching her clitoris. She fondles it in a circular motion a little, making the older twin moan a little, but a smile is still plastered on her face. Her fingers continue fondling it until they find themselves moving toward the inside of her pussy and proceeds to insert them in. "Wow~! Mina-chan's insides are so warm!"

"Isn't it~?" Minako giggles. "Go ahead. Move your fingers around as much as you want. It feels so good already~"

 _I want to touch Mina-chan's oppai, too!_

Usagi's eyes go up to her sister's large breasts. They are just begging to be touched. Minako takes notice and immediately removes the sling parts of the toga to reveal her exposed breasts, making them jiggle at the motion.

"Oh, we can never forget these babies~" the older twin says. "Here. Touch them as much as you want~"

Usagi nods happily and uses her other hand to grope one of her breasts and the older twin moans happily. This gets the younger twin more and more turned on and quickens the pace of her fingers. She leans in to lick, suck and nibble on her nipple and then toward the other breast.

"Your oppai are so amazing, Mina-chan~" Usagi says. "I can just do it all day if I wanted to~"

"Ohhhh…Usagi….I would love it if you would. Your touch feels so gooood~!" Minako moans.

Each movement of her fingers, each touch and grope makes it feel more amazing and Minako cannot get enough of it. She's enjoying her little sister's touch more and more. This is like a dream come true for not only her, but for Usagi as well. By the time an hour passes, Minako is reaching her limit.

"Usagi…Usgaiiii…I'm gonna cum! I'm cumming!" she moans loudly.

"Ehehe~! Awesome! Please…let me do you more!" Usagi says.

"Yes….please do…make your older sister cum~! It feels too good~!"

More movement from Usagi's fingers and groping from her other hand until the older twin cannot hold back any longer. She throws herself back on the bed, clenching the sheets, taking in a little more of her touch until she climaxes. She arches her back, screaming in pleasure and squirting out love juices onto Usagi's hand. The younger twin gently and carefully pulls her hand out, making Minako whine a little from it.

"You came so much~" Usagi giggles. "Ehehehe~! Mina-chan's a pervert!"

"And…who's fault is that…~?"

Usagi licks all of the juices off and lays beside her older sister. "You okay, Mina-chan?"

"I'm….haaaah…fine. Thank you, Usagi~" Minako turns over to caress her little sister's cheek. "We're officially together now…as a couple~"

"Yes…yes we are~!" Usagi hugs the older blonde. "Thank you so much, Mina-chan. I'm so happy~!"

Minako returns the embrace, stroking her hair gently and kissing her on the forehead. "I love you, Usagi. We'll be together forever and ever."

"Yes…let's~"

 **A/N: All for you, Mikey-kun~! Hope you and everyone else enjoyed it! Long and detailed reviews are appreciated. Have a nice day~!**


End file.
